


Quelques heures dans la vie heureuse de Bernie Wolfe

by saphique



Category: Holby City
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/F, a little bit of humor because Serena is using the bathroom while Bernie is the shower
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphique/pseuds/saphique
Summary: À l'intérieur d'une journée, les pensées de Bernie Wolfe quant à sa vie actuelle, son amour envers Serena et son appréciation de la domesticité.





	Quelques heures dans la vie heureuse de Bernie Wolfe

**Author's Note:**

> With horrible events happening around in the world, I wanted to write easy fluff, thats why its written in french. Much easier for me to express my love for Berena.

Un quart de travail interminable l'empêche de rejoindre Serena dans leur tendre demeure. Le réveil était pénible ce matin, Bernie ayant l'obligation de se lever tandis que sa déesse demeurait assoupie, bercée par le sommeil et la douce fatigue de leurs embrassades nocturnes. La nuit passée dans les bras de Serena - entre ses jambes, aussi - était si mémorable, si énergisante, que Bernie en ressent encore les moindres spasmes dans son corps. Bernie devait rassembler toutes ses forces pour embrasser son front et quitter pour se rendre à l'hôpital tandis que Serena profiterait de sa journée de congé.

Pendant son quart de travail, rares sont les fois où le ventre de Bernie se contracte par la déception et par l'impatience au moment où une civière arrive à toute vitesse, guidée par des ambulanciers agités. Ces moments d'irritation ne durent que quelques secondes, car son professionnalisme et son dévouement envers son emploi deviennent la priorité. Bernie se loge derrière un mur de responsabilisation et de prouesses médicales où toutes notions personnelles sont reléguées en second plan, du moins lorsqu'elle est en fonction en tant que médecin. Dès que son uniforme, son sarrau, son masque et ses gants sont retirés, à ce moment précis, Dr. Wolfe, la chirurgienne, redevient simplement Bernie, et ce changement se réalise de manière instantanée. 

Cette séparation est similaire à son temps dans l'armée, cependant la différence ici, c'est que Bernie aime ce changement, cette double attention portée à un monde professionnel et à un foyer domestique, puisque aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, Serena fait partie de ces deux univers. Serena est présente dans ces mondes essentiels à Bernie. Certes, elle y occupe deux rôles totalement différents, mais Bernie aime retrouver Serena, à la fois en tant que sa co-directrice à l'hôpital, à la fois en tant sa conjointe à la maison.   
Il y a plusieurs années, quand Bernie était en congé de l'armée pour visiter sa famille (Marcus et les enfants), il n'y avait pas du tout ce sentiment confortable d'appartenir autant au monde professionnel qu'au monde familial. Plusieurs années ont été nécessaires pour que Bernie puisse réaliser que non, ce ne sont pas toutes ses collègues qui éprouveraient ce malaise (ce mal-être!) lorsqu'elles redevenaient des épouses en mettant en pause leur statut de soldates. Mais depuis l'arrivée de Serena dans sa vie, tout est parfaitement en place, le meilleur des mondes. Bernie et Serena s'encouragent, se comprennent et se respectent, au travail comme à la maison. 

Après deux heures de chirurgie, Bernie se retire de la salle d'opération. Le patient est stabilisé, l'essentiel est accompli. Les autres médecins vont se charger d'investiguer sur le cas. Aux tempes, Bernie ressent une migraine de fatigue qui la hante. Pendant qu'elle se nettoie dans la salle de stérilisation, elle ferme les yeux pour gagner quelques secondes de repos en solitude, avant que les autres assistants viennent à leur tour se nettoyer, la faisant émerger de son mode de rêverie.   
Finalement, dans la salle des employés, Bernie enfile ses vêtements propres, empoigne son manteau et prend son cellulaire pour envoyer un texto à Serena, lui indiquant qu'elle est sur le point de quitter le travail et elle en profite pour lui demander si elle a besoin de faire un achat sur la route. 

Quelques secondes suffissent à Serena pour répondre que tout ce dont Bernie doit ramener à la maison, c'est elle-même. À la lecture d'une phrase aussi stéréotypée, remplie de tendresse, Bernie ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Un beau sourire, honnête, qui modifie son visage fatigué et lui redonne des couleurs à la hauteur de ses pommettes. Ses yeux demeurent plus longtemps que nécessaire sur l'écran, lisant encore et encore le texto. Heureuse, Bernie range son cellulaire dans sa poche de manteau rose et elle se dirige vers la sortie. 

Malgré un quart de travail de plus de 12 heures, toute la fatigue du monde ne pourrait empêcher Bernie Wolfe de sourire alors qu'elle franchit le seuil de la maison de Serena, maintenant également la sienne, sans oublier Jason. 

Habituellement, Bernie prend un malin plaisir à pénétrer dans la maison en indiquant gaiement son arrivée. Sauf qu'actuellement, en cette heure tardive, elle n'ose pas s'annoncer. Elle accroche son manteau et range ses clefs. La maison est tranquille, endormie. Au salon, Bernie constate que Jason et Serena ont probablement passé la soirée à regarder la télévision, car un verre de jus et une coupe de vin sont demeurés sur la table à café, et la couverture en coton préférée de Serena est dépliée et courbée sur les coussinets. Bernie peut presque y reconstituer mentalement la silhouette emmitouflée de Serena. 

Au loin, Bernie constate qu'une lumière à la cuisine est demeurée allumée, éclairant un bout de papier déposé sur le comptoir. Elle s'avance jusqu'à la note, tranquillement pour ne pas faire trop de bruit. La note indique que son souper est prêt au micro-onde, il ne faut que le réchauffer. Reconnaissante, Bernie s'y dirige, réchauffe le plat quelques secondes, ouvre la porte, le retire, tient l'assiette dans sa main tandis qu'elle cherche une fourchette. Elle prend appui sur le comptoir et dévore à toute vitesse son repas, avec de grosses bouchées. Tout en mastiquant, elle espère secrètement que Serena n'est pas tout à fait endormie. Bernie espère avoir la chance de pouvoir la saluer, d'embrasser à nouveau, comme ce matin, son visage assoupi. Ayant suffisamment mangé pour se sustenter, Bernie dépose son assiette dans l'évier, tout en mâchant sa grosse bouchée. Elle ferme la lumière demeurée ouverte pour elle et monte les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds. 

Au second plancher, les portes de chambre sont fermées, mais pour éclairer le passage, une petite veilleuse branchée au sol lui indique le chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain. Suite à plusieurs mois de cohabitation, Bernie pourrait marcher dans cette maison avec les yeux fermés, se fiant à sa mémoire visuelle pour se déplacer dans les environs. Sauf que jamais Bernie ne fermera les yeux dans cette maison, comment pourrait-elle s'interdire d'admirer cette demeure qui miroite si bien la femme qu'elle aime, avec ses couleurs, ses teintes, ses préférences, son odeur? Même si elle connait cette maison par cœur, jamais elle ne va s'empêcher de vénérer chaque coin, chaque pièce, qui lui sont un rappel de l'amour et de la confiance que Serena porte envers Bernie. Sa chère Serena qui lui a fait une place dans son cœur et dans sa demeure. 

Sous l'eau tiède de la douche, Bernie réalise à quel point son corps est fatiguée. Laissant l'eau couler contre son visage, Bernie passe la paume de ses mains à plat contre son crâne, et fait glisser ses mains le long de sa tête vers l'arrière, basculant un peu le cou, afin que l'eau tombe sur tout son corps, ne pouvant s'empêcher de gémir de soulagement.   
Tout d'un coup, les oreilles de Bernie captent la voix de Serena tout près. Elle ouvre les yeux pour entrevoir au travers la vitre de la douche sa chère Serena endormie, vêtue de son pyjama qui entre dans la salle. Sa démarche est maladroite, encore engourdie, elle lève les deux mains vers la douche en s'excusant, d'une voix endormie, pour le dérangement. Serena l'avait entendue monter les escaliers, mais était trop endormie pour se lever, sauf que là avec tout le shiraz qui a été bu et avec le bruit constant de l'eau, Serena ne peut se retenir et doit aller à la salle de bain. Elle baisse ses culottes, s'assoit sur le siège de toilette, baille aux corneilles et s'excuse encore. Bernie, tout en se lavant, la rassure et lui dit que ce n'est pas un problème. Entre deux frottements de savon, Bernie s'excuse de l'avoir réveillé. Elles se regardent au-travers la vitre de la douche. Serena est comique, assise sur le siège de toilette, la tête soutenue par ses deux mains, accotée sur ses genoux, fixant Bernie avec des yeux fatigués mais ravis. Bernie se met à rire, lui demande ce qu'elle fait. Serena lui répond qu'elle l'admire. Bernie rit de plus fort avant de lui répondre qu'elle n'est aucunement en position de l'admirer puisqu'elle est assise sur le siège de toilette. Serena lui offre un petit sourire satisfait, narquois et lui souffle un baiser de la main. Bernie replonge sous l'eau, pour bien se rincer et frotter son visage. Bernie ferme les robinets, écoute son corps qui dégouline, tord sa débarbouillette mais lorsqu'elle se retourne pour l'accrocher, elle réalise que Serena n'est plus sur le siège, ni dans la pièce. Bernie sourit, sort de la douche et se prépare pour le coucher. 

Poussant délicatement sur la porte de leur chambre afin de l'ouvrir, Bernie, vêtue de sa serviette de bain, pénètre sur la pointe des pieds. La chambre est tiède et parfumée de son arôme habituelle, réconfortante et délicieuse qui sent Serena. La silhouette de la brunette est silencieuse, paisible. Se serait-elle endormie si rapidement? De toutes les caractéristiques admirables chez Serena, sa capacité à trouver le sommeil avec facilité étonnera toujours Bernie. Retirant sa serviette, la déposant sur la chaise près de sa table de chevet, Bernie ronronne en soulevant l'épaisse couverture chaude pour glisser son corps près de celui de son amoureuse. Cette fois-ci, dans le noir, Bernie se permet de fermer les yeux afin de savourer pleinement le moment, afin d'être attentive à toutes les émotions parcourant le centre de son cœur. Doucement, avec affection, Bernie entoure de ses bras la silhouette assoupie de Serena. Ce faisant, toutes les deux émettent des petits bruits de satisfaction et de contentement, leurs corps parfaitement alignés l'un près de l'autre. Et puis, presque imperceptiblement, la douce voix de Serena lui murmure qu'elle est heureuse de la voir. Avec tout son amour, Bernie lui répond qu'elle est heureuse de la voir elle aussi, embrasse son front et s'endort avec le visage appuyé dans la chevelure de Serena.


End file.
